


Shroud

by blakefancier



Series: Necro-fic [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon loves Blake's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shroud

We lay in bed together, he and I, not touching. The sheets were white...white, soft, and wrinkled from play. White, rumpled sheets--that was defilement in its simplest form.

Will you love me in death, I said, as Avon reached out to take my hand and press my palm to his cheek. I think you will. I think you'll love my dying the way you never loved my living.

Avon shook his head and pulled me close. Our bodies touched. He was warm and naked.

Was it a release, shooting me? Other questions gathered on my tongue and I swallowed them. Did pleasure spike through you, I wanted to ask. Did pain? Will you cover me in white sheets and burn me to ashes instead of burying me?

Shut up, he whispered harshly, then pressed his lips to mine. His tongue rooted around in my mouth until it brushed my tongue. Then he moaned and moved so his thigh pressed against my groin.

You'll love me dead, I thought. My body, cold and decaying, offered up to you, ready to satisfy every whim. Me dead so that you never have to fight. You never wanted to fight--except me, you wanted to fight me, that way when you lost it would be my fault.

Is it my fault now that you love me dead?

Pull the sheets up. Cover us both.

Was the pumping of my blood like sex? Did it taste and feel like come?

His hands scratched at my back and his cock poked at my stomach. He rubbed against me moaning, please, yes, and Blake into my mouth.

You loved me dying, I groaned back.

He cried out, no, softly and came. There was horror in his eyes. He bit and kissed down my body, licking away what he could, until he was between my thighs, sucking at me. But it was too late. I had nothing to give.

Avon loved my death.


End file.
